An example of the piezoelectric resonator devices currently used is a tuning fork-shaped crystal vibrator (hereinafter referred to as a crystal vibrator). With this type of piezoelectric resonator device, the housing is made up of a base and a lid, and the interior of the housing is sealed airtight. Also, inside this housing, a crystal resonator plate is joined to an electrode pad on the base via an electroconductive adhesive.
The substrate of this crystal resonator plate consists of a base component and two leg components protruding from the base component, and excitation electrodes having different potential are formed on the leg components. Also, in the substrate, a lead electrode for electrically connecting the excitation electrodes to the electrode pad is formed at the base component. This lead electrode is drawn from the excitation electrodes (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2004-200910A